


Ceremony

by punkyjo



Series: Ace Mansion November [10]
Category: Ace Mansion (Roleplay), The Ace Mansion
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyjo/pseuds/punkyjo
Summary: Ivy joins a cult.
Series: Ace Mansion November [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534484
Kudos: 3





	Ceremony

Moon stood in the center of the kitchen, her purple hair and much of her face hidden by the hood of a black robe. Several other figures, similarly cloaked, stood in a circle. Charlie, Grey, Tali, Pen, Card, and Jenna. In the center of the circle stood the only uncloaked figure. A small girl, no more than seven years old, her eyes bright, and her curls quivering as she resisted the urge to bounce with excitement.

Moon lifted a hand, signifying that it was time. The other robed members of the cult quickly turned, facing out from the circle. “Ivy!” Moon said, in a commanding tone. “The time has come for you to join us. Raise your hand, and repeat after me.”

Ivy solemnly raised her hand.

“I swear to protect the Capri Sun community, applaud their dancing, cheer for their soccer games, and in all other ways support them.”

Ivy repeated it.

“All Hail the Capri Sun God!” Moon cried.

The other members of the cult turned back towards the center of the circle. “All Hail the Capri Sun God!” they shouted.

Ivy stifled a giggle. “All Hail!” she agreed.

Tali conjured a robe for Ivy, and put it around her shoulders.

“You are one of us now, Ivy,” Moon decreed. “Welcome to the cult.”

Then, each member of the cult went to the cupboards and opened them, unleashing 420 sentient capri suns on the kitchen. Someone turned off the lights, and produced glow sticks. Someone else turned on Everytime We Touch by Cascada. A grand time was had by all.


End file.
